


Insatiable

by Miss_Von_Cheese



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Boundaries, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), I mean what more can I say, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Omg are you still reading the tags, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Past Relationship(s), Relationship Discussions, Relationship(s), Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Schmoopy alien, Tentacles, Venom's tongue is going places, kinky alien sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Von_Cheese/pseuds/Miss_Von_Cheese
Summary: There was one thing they did not understand though: why would Eddie constantly refuse to have sex with them?Eddie feared his partners would be afraid if Venom showed up without a warning, and apparently fear was not part of enjoyable sex. Fine, Venom could understand that even though their knowledge of human procreative rituals was limited… but that did not explain why Eddie refused to mate when they were on their own, in the privacy of their apartment! When it what just the two of them, nothing prevented them from copulating in such primitive ways Venom should have been ashamed to enjoy..[First chapter can be read as a relatively "soft" one-shot for those who just want to enjoy relationship fluff without alien porn.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mandatory TW, mentions of non-con in a flashback. Nothing too dark or heavy, but you're warned. I first wrote the little relationship fluff part thinking I could never have any inspiration for an actual sex scene. Boy, how wrong was I!

There were so many things Venom did not understand yet about Humans and their world: various elements of their cultures, the appropriate behaviors that seemed to change a bit every day, how their relationships worked. They learned about it a bit more every day, through their internet searches, movies and tv shows they watched with Eddie, and through their shared life with him, too.

The basics of human physiology were easy to get: how hunger and energy worked for them, how they could not stay without sleep for too long, how they could die from cold, from heat, from a punch in the right spot, falling from buildings or bridges, from so many diseases… these tiny primates were so weak! For a moment Venom even wondered if Eddie would die from sadness every time he saw or thought about Anne, with those fragile little things you could never know!

But their human was strong, and Venom was proud of him for overcoming these issues and staying alive despite his heartbreak --yet another human language flaw, because their hearts were not *really* broken. All in all their respective situations were not so different: they both needed the right chemical balance in their brains and bodies to feel good, they more or less actively sought said substances how they could through food, self-care, and entertainment. It was a difficult balance to find and Venom pitied them sometimes: humans did not have it easy! If they only found pleasure in highly energetic food, as symbiotes did, they ended up unhealthy. If they indulged in chemical substances for pleasure they could damage their lungs forever, and die, or overdose --and die. And even if they adopted the most boringly healthy lifestyle, guess what? Yes, they ended up dying anyway!

To make up for their weakness, they often chose to live with even weaker creatures with shorter lifespans that made them feel better about themselves, as Anne and Dan did with Mister Belvedere.

However, there was a way to get their hormones shoot that pleased them both greatly: sex. Humans could either mate with a partner, for purely recreational reasons since these unions statistically seldom led to procreation, or could stimulate themselves just for the sake of pleasure.

When Eddie had sex, either with someone else or with himself, his body and brain secreted a sweet, sweet mix of emotions and sensations that made Venom want to protect Earth from anything. The pleasure of anticipation, the tension building when he knew it was coming, the sensations under his skin, in his stomach, everything was so exhilarating! Venom was not allowed to actively participate in these activities yet but they waited eagerly for the moment Eddie would finally feel ready to share sex with them. It seemed like so much fun! Humans were ready to lie, to spend money, to expose themselves and take risks just to have a chance to enjoy sex --well that's what the TV showed because Venom had not seen Eddie with that many partners since they met.

Usually, when Eddie had sex with someone, or when he masturbated, Venom curled themselves up in his lower stomach, between his waist and thighs, and let themselves be surrounded by electric sparks of pleasure, a warm lustful cocoon. They also sometimes settled around his heart and felt the muscle pounding hard against their cells, an intoxicating sensation. There was one thing they did not understand though: why would Eddie constantly refuse to have sex with them?

Eddie feared his partners would be afraid if Venom showed up without a warning, and apparently fear was not part of enjoyable sex. Fine, Venom could understand that even though their knowledge of human procreative rituals was limited… but that did not explain why Eddie refused to mate when they were on their own, in the privacy of their apartment! When it what just the two of them, nothing prevented them from copulating in such primitive ways Venom should have been ashamed to enjoy. (They should have, really, but they were curious about other cultures, they had always been.)

For a moment, Venom came to the conclusion that Eddie was not attracted to them. There were many components to human attraction, it was both sensorial, sexual, hormonal, aesthetic, and it was linked to their genitals too. Eddie liked all genitals and genders, and his preferences were hard to define. After a while Venom had found some common grounds between his partners: they all had a gently dominant attitude towards him, and they made him laugh. This was what Eddie enjoyed the most. These partners made his heart beat faster, stronger, and left him with an intense sense of well-being. Venom could indeed be gentle, dominant, and even make him laugh now so why were they not deemed a potential coitus teammate? Venom feared they did not look pink enough for their human. Perhaps would they have looked more attractive to his eyes if they had been one of those reddish, or light brown shades?

This theory was revoked the night Eddie met a handsome stranger in a bar and spent the night in his bed; a tall man with smooth dark skin, not as black as Venom but still very dark according to human standards. When he was embracing Eddie, running his hands on the host's pale skin, Venom could marvel at the deep contrast through their human's eyes and feel even more frustrated. That very kind man enjoying sex with them right now was not one of those pink fleshed shrimps, so what was the difference then? Why was the Klyntar not granted some room between Eddie's thighs?

That night Venom felt a strong sadness despite all the oxytocin in their organism, and had the man not said he had to go back to Wakanda in the morning (far, far away!), they would even have been jealous. Nothing justified this abstinence they shared with their host, except maybe that Eddie did not love Venom as much as Venom loved him. And that thought was unpleasant, heartbreaking. Like their feelings and emotions were broken into billions of little pieces, turned to dust and gone with the wind. The symbiote started to understand the painful sensations Eddie had been through when Anne had left him. Maybe the others were right all along, maybe they were just a fool for wanting to bond with their vessel, instead of subjugating them. Maybe they were a loser. A sad loser in love.

.

In the afternoon, once they were back to their flat after a nice brunch outside during which Venom had been allowed to eat a neo-nazi assaulting a young woman, Eddie fell asleep on the couch, in front of some boring tv show. He had not slept enough that night, dark skinned beauty to be blamed.

Venom decided to wander through Eddie’s mind to try understanding him better. Eddie had quickly given them full unconditional access to their memories because it was more convenient for him too: when he forgot something, Venom could find it back in a second, and when he didn't want to spend time and energy explaining something, the symbiote was allowed to find answers for themselves. Another mark of trust that made Venom love their hairy little host.

Human brains were surprisingly complex and it was not always easy to find a particular piece of information, hence why they had built the Google. They settled against the highly reactive synapses and focused on a thought, searching for answers.

_“Sex with Venom”_

Instantly, the cloud of memories and ideas started sparkling and highlighting concepts and pictures of various natures. Venom felt a rush of embarrassment go through Eddie’s heart as pictures of their slithering tongue appeared. Now that was interesting! For some reason their tongue made Eddie feel flustered and shy? Really fascinating…

After the rush of embarrassed lust washed away, a strange worrying feeling lingered in their chests. Not a kind of terror but more like anxious fear. Venom saw pictures of themselves eating food, and eating humans, and eating again. Memories of Eddie telling them they were insatiable in a tone of reproach. Them being scolded for never getting enough. Insatiable. Eddie making them feel bad for never being satisfied. Insatiable…

It took Venom a second to connect the dots and they whispered to themselves, “Eddie thinks we would want too much sex?”

What was the problem with that? Sex was a source of intense pleasure for both of them, how could it be wrong to desire more? More pleasure, more climaxes, it couldn't be too much. Eddie was warm, happy, and comfortable when they fucked someone, or his hand, Venom could not even begin to imagine why someone would find too much sex a bad thing? This was not something else they could die from, right?

They focused again, silently called out, like a keyword, _“Too much sex”_.

Instantly they shivered at the unpleasant sensations going through their mind. Pain. Uncomfort. Fear.

_Eddie was in bed with a man, a large guy on top of him, with the appearance of these wealthy individuals they were not allowed to munch on. The human did what so many others did to Eddie, merging their bodies together in a pathetic attempt to penetrate him with a few inches of flesh, which always made Venom laugh because no human could ever know Eddie’s body and mind as intimately as they did. However this time their host didn't seem to enjoy it at all. His body felt pain, causing them both distress at the memories._

_“Hey, hey, slow down there, dude, it kinda hurt,” Eddie warned._

_To Venom's surprise, the brute had the audacity to hold Eddie’s waist tightly and impose himself in an even rougher manner, which immediately put him on Venom's to-eat list._

_“Come on, my buddy told me you were kind of a slut,” the man laughed, thrusting again, making Eddie experience even more pain._

_More than the physical incomfort, it's Eddie’s feelings that shocked the symbiote. A sudden rush of fear, for a second Eddie felt trapped, terrified of being at the man's mercy. Under their own anger Venom felt all of it: it was not only Eddie's body that was slightly hurt but his trust was violated. He was realising as actions unfolded that he could not give himself to this guy who so blatantly disrespected boundaries. He would have been physically able to continue and even enjoy it eventually but his heart was not in the mood anymore. Growling furiously in the back of his host's mind, Venom saw Eddie punch the man in the face in a very honorable move and get up to his feet. He quickly put his clothes on while telling the future snack to go fuck himself, and left, heart still pounding in his chest._

Venom had to snuggle around Eddie's nucleus accumbens to calm down, let their anger be replaced with all comfort the little gland provided. They had to admit they were damn proud of Eddie for defending himself in such stressful situation, but they understood now how too much sex could lead to terrible feelings, and why their insatiable nature could turn him off. Eddie's body was a sanctuary, their holy ground, Venom could never bear to give Eddie fear, pain, or anxiety when mating: they just wanted it to be good for both of them. They wanted to take their time and gently, slowly push Eddie to the edge of his sanity like the nice man had done last night. They wanted to make him beg and whimper in pleasure, not shake with fear or tear up in anger.

How could they make sure their appetites would not be too much for his weak human frame? Venom regretfully left their host's center of pleasure to stretch around his whole brain and explore it once again. They quickly found another memory associated with painful sex.

_Eddie was on top of a woman, lovely by human standards, thrusting into her. Eddie was experiencing a lot of pleasure inside her warm and wet matrix, yet Venom saw him stop after the girl winced. He stopped despite his own enjoyment and asked, “You okay, doll? Does it hurt?”_

_“A bit,” the girl nodded, blushing like she didn't feel allowed to voice her feelings. Eddie kissed her lips and removed himself from her before she even had to ask._

_“I know what could relax you,” he promised with a wink as he left a trail of kisses down her chest and stomach. He then assured before he buried his face between her thighs, “And if you still don't feel like it afterwards, it's ok, we really don't have to.”_

Venom felt the girl relax under Eddie's devouring kisses as he held her boundaries sacred. It didn't seem so hard to achieve, and now that they understood their dear human's worries better, Venom knew they would probably have to refrain themselves from demanding too much, for fear to feel that sweet pleasure they sought turn into fear and pain. That was doable, they guessed, if they were careful and communicated. They had already witnessed Eddie talk about condoms and sexual etiquette with some of his partners, Venom imagined there were ways to understand each other just enough to avoid incidents. They would instantly feel any change in Eddie's mind and heart, and recognize anguish or worry, or worse.

Focusing one last time, Venom extended their consciousness to all of their hosts’ mind and thought about boundaries, comfort, respect. Love. Anne's face was the first image to pop into their brain, like an evidence.

_She was on top of Eddie, settled between his legs, penetrating him with a strange artificial limb tied to her hips, mimicking other genitals than hers. Venom shrugged, Anne and Eddie acting this way proved that human’s gender binary nonsense was unnatural and ridiculous, as they always thought. Eddie's intense pleasure softly faded into uncomfort and Venom noticed his hands were cuffed to the bedpost._

_“Wait,” he sighed in a breathless voice. “Yellow!”_

_Anne’s sensual moves stopped quickly and she placed a gentle hand on his cheek. “You’re okay? What's going on, baby?”_

_“Yeah,” Eddie smiled. “It's all good but the cuffs hurt, can you take them off please?”_

_“Of course,” Anne nodded. She kissed him and picked a small key on the bedside to set him free, leaving him filled with pleasure and the comfort of pure trust radiating from his chest._

_“Thanks,” Eddie purred and placed his hands on her ass as she resumed her thrusts, making him moan in pleasure._

_“Always, honey,” she smiled. “Green now?”_

_“Green as fuck,” Eddie assured with a laugh._

Venom slowly slid out of their hosts’ mind and body, rested their head on the back of the couch to think by themselves. For a while they remained silent, watching the peaceful face they loved so dearly. A tendril brushed Eddie's luscious lips, causing him to smile in his sleep. Venom wanted to kiss them again, it had been the most sensual experience they had lived, even better than that time they had sneaked into a chocolate factory. Yes, Eddie's kisses were better than chocolate, better than this cocain filled dealer they once ate for fun. And Venom would have killed to obtain that consent once again.

They let out the alien equivalent of a dreamy sigh. Their goal of loving symbiosis was close, all they needed was to have a good talk. With a purr they curled up in a ball and settled under Eddie's t-shirt, against the warm skin of his stomach, tickled by soft hairs, and relaxed, rocked by the regular breathing motion.

.

The rest of their afternoon was spent researching information for a future paper, then writing down a first draft. Venom remained silent most of the time, pondering, thinking about their relationship. They left their host's brain alone and settled in his lower half to help the blood circulate in his legs so that Eddie did not have to move and could entirely focus on his writing. The sun was setting behind skyscrapers when Eddie headed to the shower he had not yet had time to take since his torrid night.

He was walking out of the steamy cubicle, applying deodorant under his armpits to hide his natural fragrance when he eventually asked, “Hey buddy, you've been awfully silent today. Anything wrong?”

Venom hesitated for a while but didn't leave the comfort of their favorite vessel. “I’m fine. Just wondering when we can talk.”

They knew Eddie was no fool and could feel their uncertainty. His host looked at himself in the mirror, ruffled his own hair with his fingers.

“We can now, if you need. What's up?”

“Okay,” Venom agreed, staring intently in the mirror through their human's eyes. “What's the meaning of the code? Green means that everything's fine, yellow that there's a problem…”

Eddie looked down with his adorable crooked smile, soft blush tainting the top of his scruffy cheeks. “Uh, oh… someone's been down memory lane without me.”

Venom slowly emerged from Eddie's neck, wrapping themselves around his shoulders. They nuzzled the warm throat with a purr.

“Am I right about its meaning?”

“Yeah, you are,” Eddie approved as he walked out of the bathroom without covering himself --a precaution he had quickly chosen to forget at the beginning of their relationship. He started to explain, taking a bottle of beer in the fridge, “Green means everything's good, we both love it. Yellow means one of us wants to keep going but with some changes. And red means we stop right now, it's not up for debate, because we don't feel good.”

Venom loved how Eddie unconsciously said “we” already, like he knew where they were going. They ran a small tendril down his naked back, chuckled at the goosebumps they created in their so sensitive host.

“Why do you wanna know that, you naughty parasite?” Eddie chuckled, insults full of endearment in his mouth.

Venom followed him to the couch like a puppy and rested on the other side to give him some space. “I was wondering why we hadn't had sex together yet.”

“Yet?” Eddie laughed. “Aren't ya so full of yourself? You're so sure it will happen.”

His tone was mocking but gentle, there was no real defiance in his voice. His face and smile were soft, comfortable. Venom wondered for a second how to reply, but they opted for pointing the tip of their tongue and carefully catch a drop of beer at the corner of Eddie's mouth. The human's fragile complexion turned red, proving the effect said tongue had on his libido.

“And what did you find out in there?” he gasped.

Venom couldn't help looking down, almost sheepish. “That you fear my appetites would be too… intense for your liking. That I would be insatiable, these are your words.”

“Is that so? What do you have to say to defend yourself?” Eddie asked with a proud smirk.

“You… are not wrong,” Venom admitted. “Once I am accustomed to your species’ mating acts I might have desires humans could not compete with, indeed.”

Eddie nodded, leaning against the armrest. He seemed relaxed, amused by the conversation. Venom waved two tentacles in front of themselves, as if they were talking with their hands like some humans do.

“I, however, consider you my precious human and I want to make you feel good. If I made you feel bad, then it would also feel terrible for me.”

“So, for this reason, you would like to use safe words,” Eddie summed up, rocking the bottle between his fingers. “Even though you already know how I feel all the time, and I could just ask you to stop. I mean, a good old “no” works really well too.”

Venom for once remained silent, left speechless by the obvious. They slowly blinked, contemplated Eddie who looked and felt more confident and at ease than ever.

“How do I feel, V?” their host asked.

Venom barely focused for a millisecond. “You feel comfortable. You trust me. You're… happy?”

Eddie's whole body was filled with trust, relief, all fear of getting closer gone. He shrugged, “I liked hearing that, V, what you said. It's good to know your intentions.”

Venom stretched themselves up until they could lay a tentacle on their own chest, then raised another next to their face, swearing like a witness under oath, “I shall always respect your consent and preferences, voiced or not. I want to do anything in my power to make us feel good, not bad… and also eat the face of that asshole you had to punch after he treated you wrong. I will.”

They probably made a funny speech because Eddie's face lit up and he started laughing, giving them an enamored look. Eddie never looked cuter than when he trusted them.

“Come here,” he invited in a low voice and put down his bottle. “You gave me all the time I needed, you've been really cool, you deserve to get a taste now, you perv’.”

“Aren't we both?” Venom replied as they smoothly slid on the couch to join Eddie, excited and perhaps shy for the first time in their life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I should warn you guys about. This is just Eddie and Venom achieving another kind of fully consensual "symbiosis", exploring the possibilities of these two characters.

Venom was shivering with anticipation as they slid on the couch, brushing along Eddie's naked legs. Now that they finally were allowed to touch, and feel, and taste their host and friend, they were impressed, almost shy. They had craved that consent for weeks, wanted to enjoy their Eddie fully like his other partners did, and now that their fluid limbs could reach the pale paper-thin skin, they were afraid of what their strength could do to such fragile creature. They hovered above Eddie's chest for a moment.

“What… what do you want us to do?” they asked, a low grumble. 

Eddie shook his head with a fond smile. “I can't believe I'm about to fuck a virgin alien. Not even in my wildest pornhub searches…” 

“Virginity is a social construct,” Venom smiled, quoting one of Anne's latest blog articles. “I do not belong in your society.” 

A gentle finger on their face, light touch above their upper lip, prevented them from saying too much. 

“You're in our society, you're judged by our standards, buddy! Sorry but I don't make the rules,” Eddie provoked with an amused grin. “Can you make your face a little more… kissable?” 

Venom did not hesitate for a second. They morphed their face so that their mouth was smaller, closer in size and shape to humanoids. 

“Do you want me to take a full human form?” they whispered, impressed by the proximity of Eddie's delicate face.

The man shook his head, “Nah, you can be yourself with me V. Unless you wanna bite my head off, in this case please don't be yourself.”

Venom chuckled, then laughed, soon joined by their human. Oh, this was a good point, Eddie loved to laugh in bed! Or on the couch. Soft hands gently held their head, pulled them closer, and impossibly voluptuous lips pressed against theirs. Venom felt all their tendrils shake with desire and pleasure. They had wanted to repeat this for so long! What Anne had allowed them to do had been the most sensual revelation.

Eddie gave them a kiss, then another, and another. Gentle kisses that made the heat raise in both their bodies and their hearts beat faster. 

“Hey, buddy,” Eddie added in a low voice, pupils blown by carnal needs. “The code works for you too, alright? Green, yellow, red, use them whenever you want, ok?” 

“Thank you, Eddie,” Venom growled before they initiated another shy kiss, unconsciously moulding their own lips after the shape of their partner's. 

Eddie’s lips parted and he let his tongue brush Venom's mouth. The symbiote tried to control themselves as they reached for Eddie's tongue with their own. ‘Tiny tongue, tiny tiny tongue’ they singsonged in their mind to remember to only let the tip slip past Eddie's lips. Their host replied in the silence of their telepathic connection, “Don't freak out, V!” 

Fear faded into luscious urges as they both let their tongues wander. They usually always shared feelings through Eddie's direct experiences but this time they got to live the same lustful curiosity. Kisses grew warmer, deeper, and Venom’s skin was now ruffled like a wet animal shaking itself. Without strong hands holding them in place, they'd probably be melting against their friend's form, too weak to maintain composure. 

Many minutes later the kisses ended, and Venom tentatively nibbled on Eddie's plump bottom lip, causing one of those moans they always heard from afar. Now they were the cause for these moans and they felt prouder than ever! Eddie's hands on their body, fingers running up and down their limbs lit fire inside them. 

“Touch me,” Eddie demanded with a husky voice. 

Venom extended their tentacles but did not manage to even know where to start. They rumbled, “Where…?” 

“Every-- wait,” Eddie stopped mid-sentence with a chuckle. “Shit, when I tell a human to touch me everywhere they just reach for one part after another but you, you literally can touch me everywhere at the same time...” 

“I do, is that what you want?”

Eddie scooted further down on the couch, laying on his back instead of leaning against the arm rest. Settled underneath Venom, naked, without protection, he looked more vulnerable than ever. And pretty, so pretty.

“You can touch wherever you want, it's okay,” he invited, arms folded above his head. 

Venom felt a rush of tenderness, love, and protective instincts for their human. They ran four tendrils down Eddie's arm, his chest, his throat. They traced the contours of his muscles, followed the curves of his bones, embracing his form like tight clothes. Venom's brain registered with the most accurate precision every touch that made Eddie's skin warmer, the right intensity and pressure, every caress that caused a gasp or a sigh, and made pleasure irradiate inside both of them.

Venom knew now their choice had been the right one, instead of having a miserable host who struggled against them until their pathetic death, they were blessed with a human who willingly offered himself to their touch --ok that part was probably a huge chunk of Eddie's personality anyway. 

Fragile skin shivered under their curious limbs, breath got shorter, cheeks flustered, lips falling open when Venom teased the small pink nipples. Seeing how sensitives they were, Venom now understood why males of the species carried them too. The scent of his sweat and his erected member were like hard drug for the symbiote, they could smell those on daily basis and never get bored of it. 

“I see I'm not the only one with shape-shifting limbs,” Venom joked, looking down at the anatomy that felt so alien to them. 

Eddie burst out laughing, his cock twitching as he shook on the couch. More than desire and lust, the pride Venom felt in these moments was worth every second of patience and self-control. Making Eddie happy surely felt better than world domination.

“Not as impressive as yours,” Eddie admitted. 

He looked at one of the tentacles close to his shoulders, held it in his hand, touch ghosting over the black skin. His fingers wrapped around it, danced over its slimy reliefs for a moment before they tried a light back and forth movement similar to the one he did on himself or his male partners. Venom could just stare in awe. They fit so well in Eddie's palms, in which universe could they not have been meant for each other? 

Eddie stared at them between thick lashes. His wanton gaze made Venom want to bond with him a second time, just for the sake of it. Feel the sweet taste of discovering his body once again. He then gently held another tentacle, while he still stroked the first, and brought it to his face. Venom’s breath caught in their throat, they hoped, prayed for a second that this was not happening, but Eddie kissed the tip of their limb and their mind went blank. They watched and felt their tentacle disappear between pink lips, gently sucked then licked, and the heat rising up their head reached unprecedented levels. Venom knew they were blushing, hard, for the first time in their life, and Eddie’s damn human perversity was the cause for their distress. The warm mouth was velvety soft and they wondered if they could reasonably curl themselves up against that tongue to take a nap.

“You like it, buddy?” Eddie asked, before he rasped his small irregular teeth down their flesh, pretending to bite them. 

Venom could only babble, “We… likey…” 

They had wanted to experience more of Eddie's wonderful sexual hormones, they had hoped to please him, be their tender master, yet they were now weak at the mercy of their host's whims. Venom tried to close their eyes, sensory deprivation making the touch of curious tongue even more unbearable. They took a larger shape, not yet humanoid but more stable, to hold the back of the couch and handle better the sweet sensations. The words echoed in both their minds, “Not so cocky anymore, uh?”

Venom looked down at Eddie with a mischievous grin. They moved their tentacles away from the torments of warm hands and used them to hold their human's waist. Then, as they had seen several of his partners do, they started covering Eddie's throat with kisses and nibbles, daring to bite here and there, leaving small indentations, red marks, and viscous black drops all over his skin. Eddie arched with a happy gasp, tilted his head back, silently begging for more. His fingers gripped Venom as they followed a path down his hairy chest. Even though this was not their primal nature, the Klyntar found themselves liking all this slow teasing. They could feel Eddie’s shivers, like his skin was vibrating with need. 

As they kissed his soft tummy and licked his bellybutton, eliciting giggles, Venom sensed a new feeling in their Terran lover. They asked, eyes narrowed in a suspicious frown, “Eddie, why don’t you use safe words if you’re afraid? What are you scared of?” 

Eddie lazily looked down with a flustered grin. “Your razor sharp teeth next to my cock, that’s not really a comforting thought, V… but I can’t say it turns me off.” 

“Don’t worry, I only eat bad guys.” Venom assured with a confident nod, before they added, “I’m on a bastard diet.” 

This time Eddie almost kicked their chin with his knee as he snorted and laughed. Through their own giggles, Venom could feel how their goals were met, how comfortable and happy Eddie felt, from head to toes. 

“Then I should be a good boy,” Eddie sighed, body as relaxed as his organ was hard. 

Venom wanted to train themselves to think about it as a “cock” but they had seen some “cock noodle soups” on the shelves of the store and that did not make any sense whatsoever. This member was far from impressive but it was still thicker than noodles. As they resumed their intense licking, the symbiote noticed how Eddie’s slightly submissive posture was back, those moments when their favorite human gladly asked to be pampered, taken care of by another. Venom jealously wanted to BE that other forever. 

They wrapped two limbs around Eddie’s fleshy thighs and spread them open, exposing him in an indecent way for human standards. The rush of adrenaline and lust that went through Eddie was the purest reward. Venom’s eyes did not leave their host’s face as they secured their tongue around the small but savoury appendice. 

“H--hh--hho shit…” Eddie exhaled, face buried in his hands. He looked about to burst in flames, so hot and feverish, thighs trembling, covered in a thin layer of sweat. His hips bucked, making his cock pump into the wet sheath of Venom’s tongue. 

“Tasty Eddie,” Venom whispered in his mind, mouth to busy to actually talk. Humans tasted fucking good in general, but no amount of fat, blood or flesh could compete with the strong fluids Eddie was leaking now. It was better than chocolate and sugar, Venom now understood why people got high, the sensations were addictive. They wanted to stay in this room and fuck Eddie until the end of humanity --let’s be real there, it wouldn’t be too long anyway, a few decades of hot humanoid sex, they could live with that; yet they knew they would not actually do it because it wouldn’t please Eddie, and his consent was a treasure to be earned. 

The air was filled with groans, wet noises, and pure shared pleasure. Behind the small “Yeah, oh fuck yeah” they heard out loud, Venom caught a brief thought in Eddie’s mind, a fleeting picture, merely a flash. They chuckled, replacing their tongue with two tentacles, “Is that what you want, Eddie?” 

“No, no… no,” Eddie lied, blushing harder. 

Venom tilted their head with a curious frown. “Why do you say no when you really think yes? I don’t understand…” 

Eddie wiped his sweaty face with his forearm, panting like he did during intense physical activities. He looked at the ceiling, then back at his symbiotic lover. “You really don’t have to, I want you to do what you’d like, and only that, okay?” 

“My knowledge of human sex, or all sex for that matters, comes from you, Eddie,” Venom grumbled. The change of pace was a nice break and they let their limbs brush Eddie’s sensitive skin, feeding on his pleasure. “Am I supposed to do what we did with others? What we saw in movies? Should I explore your mind to reveal your most secret fantasies? I could do that...” 

“If you do, just remember not to fulfill all my fantasies at once, I couldn’t take it all in a single take,” Eddie warned with a tired smile. 

“Or you could stop being so shy and tell me what is it you want,” Venom sighed. 

How hard could it be to voice he wanted their tongue inside him? Humans were obsessed with mating, they talked about it all the time, anywhere, they thought about it day and night, but they could not admit their most simple desires? What strange species! Venom wrapped themselves around Eddie’s legs, holding his knees and ankles in soft restraints they knew now the man enjoyed a lot, and let the tip of their tongue slide lower between his thighs, all the way down to Eddie’s opening. 

They had to let go and trust their host to use safe words if he was uncomfortable, they could not babysit him constantly, even though it was tempting. Judging from the way Eddie arched, moaned, and wiggled for the next ten minutes, Venom was doing exactly the right thing, thrusting into his warm body. 

They had to hold Eddie’s waist to prevent him from falling from the couch, his pleasure intoxicating and contagious, invading every cell from Venom’s body. When Eddie put his own fist on his mouth to muffle his voice, Venom grabbed his wrist to set it aside. Modesty and decency didn’t sound half as good as depraved moans. 

“Ah… so fuckin’ good,” Eddie groaned, already exhausted by their make-out session. “Uh, no that’s not making out anymore, you perv’ invader.” 

“You guys put too many words on simple concepts,” Venom sighed in their mind. “Why must you intellectualize everything?” 

They could feel Eddie was close to his release, tensed but more comfortable than he had been in a long time. Never before had it felt so good for both of them. Sharing one body was nice, but exchanging, the constant back and forth feelings and sensations, complementary but fusional, felt glorious. After he slowly, teasingly slid out of him, Venom nuzzled their human’s tummy with their face as Eddie crossed his legs behind them to keep them close. 

“Eddie, is there anything you would like to do…. That you’ve never done before? Something I could…” 

“... do better than my human lovers?” Eddie chuckled, now used to their loving possessivity they constantly tried to refrain. 

Venom shook their head to deny the veracity of these accusations, not daring to maintain eye contact, exposed in their jealousy. Soft hands caressed their head, gentle and caring. They saw pictures in their mind, understood Eddie was sending them. A man and a woman in the television, he was holding her against the wall, face to face, making her scream in fake pleasure. 

“I never met anyone strong enough to fuck me up against the wall,” Eddie confessed with a sly smile. “Think you could do that?” 

Venom could not understand why, oh why such weak creatures craved to feel even more vulnerable, but they appreciated the trust Eddie placed in them, the best bounty. 

“We can do anything we want,” they promised against Eddie’s ear, thanked by grateful shivers. 

They quickly moved towards the closest wall in a flow of tentacles and tendrils, holding Eddie like a jewel to be protected. Their human let out a happy sigh when he found himself trapped between their shiny body and the solid wall. Venom anchored themselves to concrete not to let him fall, loving how they could fit between Eddie’s trembling legs. 

“What do you prefer,” they asked as softly as they could. “Do you want me to get inside you, or do you want me to give you a cavity to fill?” 

“We need to up your dirty talk game, V, you’re not there yet!” Eddie laughed, arms tenderly wrapped around their neck. His fingers gently brushed their skin, causing goosebumps. “What do you feel like more? Male or female? Receiving or giving?” 

Venom shook their head, slightly exasperated by these silly human restrictions. “I told you I’m neither, Eddie. I’m neither and both...” 

Eddie’s body was slightly cooler than it had been a few moments ago, not yet turned off but more calm. Venom chose to light him up with more toothy kisses, the map of his favorite spots forever engraved in their brain, indulging his sweetest tooth of all, the taste of Eddie's sweaty skin. This is when they felt what they had to do. Both they were, both they would be. 

Venom did not have a natural instinct for those acts and yet they didn’t have to focus too much to mould themselves into Eddie’s ideal source of pleasure. Browsing his mind, they gave one of them limbs the exact size and shape of the cock that had brought Eddie his favorite memories, then, as they started thrusting into the warm inviting body, feeling like they came back home, they hollowed a tight sheath in their abdominal region to welcome Eddie’s dick. 

“Oh my fuckin’ god,” Eddie let out a shocked gasp.

It was like every single one of his symbiote’s moves was a surprise, when they merely replicated what humans did, and thoroughly enjoyed the process. Venom was not asking questions anymore, all they needed to know could be found in their lover’s sensations. How to push, pull and thrust, how to hold, grab and claw at heated flesh. As they looked down at him, barely seeing through the fog of their shared pleasure, Venom wondered how things had changed so fast. The first time they had seen humans, they had found them ridiculously weak, ugly beyond reason with their pale skins and hairs all over the place. Now Eddie’s face all flustered, pillowy lips open on loud moans, eyes closed like he was about to cry, was the most precious sight they had ever laid eyes on. Venom wanted to keep taking and giving, let sensations wash over their bodies. 

“Harder,” Eddie begged through gritted teeth. “C’mon V…” 

“Harder?” Venom repeated, executing the command with a satisfied grin. What a solid little fighter, their human! Their back shook with shivers as Eddie scratched them, almost painful, causing them to thrust deeper. 

Eddie tilted his head back, hitting the hard concrete with a ‘thud’. His moans got louder as heat rose in his whole body, tension building in his groin.

“Harder… faster… I know you can give it to me, buddy,” Eddie ordered with a husky voice, hands clutching Venom’s back. He could barely catch his breath between two thrusts, beautifully vulnerable, focused on his pleasure. As his voice got louder, a series of noises that made Venom want to never leave his embrace, a dozen of bangs echoed against the wall, coming from the corridor.

“Okay you’re getting laid, thanks for rubbing it our faces!” the fucking neighbor yelled. 

“Let me bite his head off, Eddie, please…” Venom almost whined. 

Eddie gripped their shoulders with a threatening look in his red rimmed eyes, “If you stop now… hnnf... I’ll lock you in an empty peanut butter jar until you regret coming to Earth in the first place.” 

These were his last articulated words, soon replaced by loud moans, almost low screams, as Venom, turned on by their host’s combative side, gave in and provided the intense passion he needed. Venom could feel the heat pooling in Eddie’s crotch, spreading to his abdomen, his trembling thighs; he was both tense and fragile, resting his weight on Venom, unable to stand without them. Offered in every possible way. 

As Venom kissed Eddie one last time, sealing their lips to breathe in his mouth, wondering if the human could handle such strong sensations or if he’d suffocate and die on them, they felt hands clutch to their skin made gooey by the efforts. Eddie froze with a broken cry. All mixed in Venom’s organism, the hormonal chaos, pleasure, fulfilled needs, envy, love, passion, the sounds, the smells and tastes, Eddie’s fluids sticking to them. The storm was so intense for a few seconds they were unable to maintain their vaguely humanoid form and melted into a black and shiny shapeless blob, still holding onto the wall like their lives depended on it, bodies and minds merged in ecstasy. 

Eddie buried his face against their neck, sobbing in pleasure and exhaustion. Venom felt like the survivor of an explosion, barely alive, almost unconscious. This was much more intense than when they kept their place underneath Eddie’s navel, more intimate too. For their tiny human, this had also been much better and stronger, even though the poor thing looked worn out. 

“Are you ok, Eddie?” Venom asked, concern in their voice, as they brushed a tendril against their lover’s crimson cheek.

Eddie nodded in silence and rested his head against Venom who gave themselves shoulders to support him. He was slowly coming back to his senses, endearing like a very small, very pink sleepy offspring. Venom knew on their planet they would have been now judged for crossing all the lines, the worst taboos: copulating with an alien instead of using them for dominion purposes. They did not care, their peoples symbiosis matched with human’s lovemaking could bring so much joy! The Klyntar should start getting laid more often… 

“Eddie? Are we going to bed now?” Venom asked, unsure of the proper way to act. 

“Yeah,” Eddie slurred, tired eyes blinking. “Take control, please?” 

Venom did not have to be told twice, they gently enveloped Eddie with their own body, led him to the bedroom, taking another bottle of beer and pizza leftovers in the fridge on their way. They had noticed Eddie always cleaned his stomach up after coming because his semen stuck to the fuzz above his crotch, so Venom swiftly licked the soft flesh clean before they put Eddie down on the bed. 

As soon as they laid together, Eddie rolled onto his side to come snuggle; Venom felt quite proud of themselves, they had made their host happy in more than a way, they could feel how comfortable he was now, resting in their shared post-sex bliss. While Eddie held them close, Venom engulfed all the pizza slices. Tasty but not as satisfying as the neighbor’s head for sure. 

“Eddie,” they eventually asked, as the man’s fingertips traced invisible patterns over their skin. “Why do I sense fear in you? Did you not like what we did?” 

“Yes, V, I loved it,” Eddie assured with a sad smile. “You were right, doing it together was the best idea. I just...” 

Venom waited, tried not to invade their friend’s thoughts to let him express himself how he wished to. 

“I love you, V… and all the ones I’ve ever loved either died or left me.”

Outraged by what Eddie suggested, Venom wanted to tell him that they were not like others, that they really loved him, that they meant every word, they would never leave him, not when they had found the most perfect host to bond with.

But time was not for jealousy or possessive impulses now, so Venom gently ran a paw shaped limb over their lover’s cheek and whispered, “They might have not been fit for you? Don’t jump to the future, or linger in the past, stay here with me. Please, Eddie.”

“You’re right,” Eddie nodded. A crooked smile on his beautiful face, he added, “What about you? Was it anything like you expected?” 

Venom let out a low purr, “Better. I am glad you trusted me and let me be one of your partners. If your race is full of snacks, then you’re the popsicle of them all... very lickable.” 

It was all it took to bring back a grin and the joyful laughter Venom loved so much. They held Eddie close and promised themselves they would never let anything wrong happen to this sweet little creature ever again.


End file.
